Locked Out
by ADDIrocks
Summary: This is a GeorgeCallie story.


**I never really thought about writing a George/Callie story before, but I participated in a GA summer fic sentence challenge and one of the sentences they gave me was Meredith and Izzie lock Callie out of the bathroom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and have nothing to do with GA**

**One Shot**

**Locked Out**

Callie slowly opened her eyes and stretched, she glanced over at George who was still sound a sleep. She smiled her eyes crinkling, she reached out and ruffled his hair, he was really cute when he was asleep she thought to herself, his mouth was slightly ajar and a soft snore could be heard.

She leaned over and gave him a light kiss on the side of this head, sat up in the bed and swung her legs over the side. She still preferred to sleep in only a pair of boy shorts but now she was always sure to remember to throw on an oversized t-shirt before venturing out of George's bedroom.

She rose from the bed stretched again and let out a small sigh. She walked over to the mirror and studied herself for a moment before throwing on a shirt.

She knew she did not have the body type the media these days insisted a woman should have, that waif thin, I never eat look, which was something she could never do. What she really wanted to know was when a size eight started being considered a plus size. Yes, she was a woman with curves and she was proud of them. A real woman who enjoyed life and would take life by both hands and grab what she wanted. A small smile played on her face as she thought about George, she knew he appreciated her for the woman she was. He had told her a man likes to have something to hold on to when he was with a woman.

Occasionally she still had her insecurities about her relationship, how could she not she was the complete opposite to Meredith. But he was slowly coming to realized he had been in love with the idea of Meredith, not the woman. Meredith could never measure up to what his imagined Meredith was.

Callie learned to be patient with George; he was slowly learning to love her for whom she was. She smiled again; she was a lucky woman not to have to live up to some man's unrealistic ideals.

She couldn't understand George's attachment to Izzie and Meredith at first, not until he took the time to explain to her that they were family. She understood family. She understood obligation to family, because she had an obligation to her family.

People always wondered where she lived, they would most likely think she was crazy if they found out she lived in the hospital. She had her reasons though; it had to do with family and her obligation to her family.

Only George knew and only George knew why. She had family obligations and almost the entire amount she earned was sent to her family. She was now making up for the years she had neglected her obligation to family.

Callie's parents had died when she was a small child, for almost as long as she could remember she had lived with her grandparents and her aunts. Her family had been against her going off to College, they wanted her to go to work after she graduated High School. The family had always supported one and other. Material possessions weren't important, family was. They didn't understand her need to go to school to become a doctor. For as long as she could remember she wanted to be a doctor, unfortunately her family never understood this need.

So she applied to colleges secretly and was accepted to all the schools she applied to, she even received a full scholarship to Columbia. Her dream to be a doctor was finally going to be realized, but at a cost. Her family still didn't understand her need and still wanted her to stay at home and go to work.

She remembered how excited she was when she received the letter; she knew her grandparents couldn't object now. They would not have to pay for the education she so badly wanted. But she had been wrong. They did object they still expected her to go to work with her aunts. Her grandfather told her the family needed her to earn a living now not ten years from now.

She led them to believe she would do as she was told. She started working in the factory that summer, she would not spend one dime of the money she was allowed to keep. She needed to save for her expenses for college.

When the time came for her to leave for school, she did not tell anyone she was leaving. She waited until everyone was gone, packed her belongings and left a letter. She explained she needed to continue her education; she wouldn't be able to survive if she remained working in the factory. She was sorry she couldn't help with the family expenses right now but promised once she could afford to help, she would send the family money.

She hadn't even seen her family in over twelve years. She had only maintained minimal contact with her grandmother and aunts, and her grandfather still had never forgiven her for leaving, but they were still her family and she understood obligation.

She threw the t-shirt over her head, and then headed to the bathroom, she reached out to grab the doorknob and turned the knob, it didn't move. The door was locked. That was when she could hear the women behind the door giggle. She gave the door a quick knock "hey guys do you mind letting me in I really have to go pee" she stood patiently waiting. They didn't answer. Callie was getting impatient and starting to do the dance, yep we all know the dance. The one we all do when you really have to go but a bathroom is not available. "Seriously guys, I really need to go. It will only take a minute."

She could hear them laughing, and whispering back and forth. Callie ground her teeth, narrowed her eyes and let out a groan in frustration. She stormed back to George's room and threw on a pair of sweatpants and slipped on a pair of flip flops. She kicked the bed waking George, he looked groggy and sleepily turned to her then croaked out "what?"

She held out her hand and snapped "give me your car keys."

"My what?" George asked confused.

"You're god damn car keys!" she yelled "I need to go to the bathroom and your roommates won't let me in to pee!"

George fumbled with his pants on the ground next to him and pulled out his keys and handed them to her. He was still half asleep and it didn't register completely what she had just told him. He closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

Callie put her fist on her hip, shook her head in frustration and stormed out of the house slamming the door behind her.

The minute George heard the front door slam; it sunk in what Callie had just told him. He jumped out of bed and pulled on his sweatpants then stormed down the hall to the bathroom. He could hear Meredith and Izzie giggling in the bathroom. George pounded on the door, at first they didn't answer. So he yelled "open the door."

He watched as Meredith slowly opened the door, George tried very hard to control his anger at his two roommates. Callie had been trying very hard to get along with them "you cannot hog the only bathroom in the house" he said evenly.

Meredith and Izzie both stood at the door with it half open, they were trying to control their giggles "we can't help we needed the bathroom" Izzie replied.

George threw his hands up in frustration "you guys just don't understand!" he shouted.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

She drove down the street to the gas station on the corner and used the facilities. She noticed George's tank was almost on empty, but there was no fucking way she was going to put gas in his car.

As she drove back to the house Callie could not help but to be upset. George felt Meredith and Izzie were his family, but what about her? How did she fit in? How could she continue to be in love with someone who wasn't going to stick up for her? She pulled into the driveway; she was determined to end things now, before she could get hurt anymore than she already was. She knew it would be hard, maybe even impossible but she would get over George.

She got out of the car walked up the front steps and slowly opened the door, she could hear George yelling "No you listen!" he shouted, Callie slowly crept up the stairs "you have to respect Callie and what we have" she stopped on the middle of the steps upon hearing her name "she is my family and I LOVE HER!" he declared.

Callie stood there stunned; George had never told her that he loved her. She looked past George to the shocked looks on Meredith and Izzie's faces. George noticed that they were looking past him now and turned to see what held their attention. It was Callie; he smiled when he saw her. Then he turned and hurried toward her, his smile growing and he nodded then said "that's right you are my family and I love you" he pulled her into a hug and kissed her deeply. When they pulled apart she looked into his eyes, the tears threatening to fall over the rim of her eyes.

"I love you too George" her smile grew "and you are my family." They kissed again and held each other. All the while Meredith and Izzie were watching in stunned silence.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**I hope you all enjoyed this little story. Review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
